Wind of tulip petals
by Shadowwolfhowl
Summary: This is a story inspired by a song by Kagamine Len named New Millenium. I don't own the characters or the lyrics which I have used but the storyline is mine. I hope you enjoy this little story about Turkey, Bulgaria, Ottoman Emp. and a part of Greece :D


**Wind of tulip petals**

_Climbling and climbing, in this elevator _

_As the regrets break away_

_It aims for the top__ and keeps on climbing_

Sadiq stood in front of the elevator door. He didn't know how he got there or why was he there. He just knew he had to get in that thing. As a light bell rang, the elevator door opened slowly and a sweet scent came fling out. A cute elevator-girl was standing next to the elevator dashboard and smiled cheerfully at the Turk. The man didn't say a word, just walked in. He let out a sigh as the doors closed. Then they started going up. They passed the first floor and then the second. At that moment, a strange thought went through the boy which came out as a question.

_-__Why am I going up?-_ Sadiq asked

_According to the elevator-girl:_

_-__It's no different than how you lived your life_

Now he felt a bit silly. His question was unneeded of course, since this was an elevator and the only normal thing for it to do was to go up because he got in from the ground floor. But her answer was also quite strange.

'It's no different from how I lived my life? Seriously, girls watch too much soaps nowadays' the Turk thought to himself.

They continued their journey up in this elevator. Once he looked at it, Sadiq noticed that it was almost spotless. The glass doors were crystal clean and the floor had an astonishing red-coloured rug.

-You have a pretty good elevator- he said as he rested his back on the wall

-So it is- she answered

The girl was wearing a beautiful long blue dress with golden buttons and a matching blue hat with a small yellow ribbon. Her hair was a charming golden-brown colour.

-So, when will this thing be stopping anyway? I can't hang out in here all day.- He asked

-It all depends on you- she simply told him.

Now he felt like an idiot. Why was he asking her such a question when the answer was quite obvious? But, if you think about it, Sadiq never said on which floor he wanted to go. He wanted to shout out at this girl for taking him up so suddenly without asking but he quickly realized it was of no use. He himself didn't know why he was taking this elevator anyway.

'I'll just wait for it to stop, I guess' he though

Then, the elevator slowly stopped. It opened its doors and revealed a scene

_I see a boy from a poor country_

_In those hands is a gun not fit for his size_

_The tears from his eyes wet the ground _

_And disappear in the flames of battle _

This was, in fact, Turkey in his childhood. The memory of that day, in that dreadful year, when he was chased away from his home by his own friends who he had trusted, had been sleeping inside him for a long time. And now, when he had finally forgotten about it, he was reminded of it once again.

-What the..- was what he managed to say

_In the face of hunger _

_I yarn for hunger_

"_This is humanity's sad nature…"_

The young boy was standing on that hill and watched as it all came down. His cities, his people, his beloved memories. It was all but burned away and made into ashes by those he had once played with. His heart ached as he was forced to run away. But it was not so easy.

All the countries he once called friends were now chasing and trying to kill him. He managed to barely survive but the pain of betrayal stung his soul and let in the poison. That day was a very dreadful day.

Sadiq stood with wide eyes as he watched his younger version charge into battle helplessly as he tried to protect himself and his people. Just as he was about to scream and rush over…

_The door closes and goes up again._

_Climbing and climbing, in this elevator _

_The enclosed space _

_Hints my life and keeps on climbing_

-What the hell is going on?-Sadiq shouted as they continued going up- Why did you close the door? Why didn't you let me help him?

There was no answer. So far, Turkey had still not seen the girl's eyes and even now he could not see them. The tension continued to rise as he stood next to the glass door with his hand on it. He looked at her sharply yet asked in a calm tone

_-Why can't I get out of this?_

_According to the elevator-girl:_

_-That is basically what a person's life is _

The Turk continued to stare at her with disbelief. What was this girl saying? What was she hinting at? This is how his life was? What in places did that even mean? Then Sadiq noticed something he hadn't looked at before. They were no longer in a building? The whole elevator was a room made from glass with parts of metal and steel keeping it together. They were being carried up on a frame and there were more frames all around them yet they were the only ones around. The frames led upwards into the sky and you could no longer see the ground. Clouds were floating around them as they soared upwards.

-Uh…Don't you think that by now we should have reached space or something? What's with this place? Is this one of those jokes Greece did on me? I bet it is! I bet he knocked me unconscious and now he's laughing his little ass off.- Sadi growled

The girl let out a small giggle which really surprised him.

-What's with the giggling?- he asked now confused

-You are a very interesting one indeed.- she laughed- I knew I did good by picking you up. What a careless child you are.

-Pick…up…?

The elevator-girl calmed down and got her calm lady look back.

-I see you don't understand it right now. You shall see in due time.- she told him and returned to her statue-like pose almost every elevator-person had.

-Hey! Don't just say stuff like that! Do you know who I am? I don't tolerate people like you! Answer me right now or I'll…

The Turk's shouting was cut off as another scene came in place. The doors opened and revealed to him another part of his past.

20 October, 1827

A man covered in blood appeared in a battlefield of ding people. It was a now adult Ottoman who had been defeated with his ally Egypt by Greece and his European buddies. A man with torn clothes and a fierce look. That was what stood before Sadiq. He watched as this previous part of him continued to kill without a reason and fought. He was a man of greed. He had a country, his people were doing fine and had lots of countries around him to make friends with. But no. This man attacked everything and everyone in his power-hungry rage and didn't care at all about what happened. A triumphant Greece then appeared on top of a rock and told Ottoman to give up. This fight was pointless since Greece had France, England and Russia on his side while Ottoman had himself and a ding Egypt. A normal person would have backed down like a gentleman but Ottoman continued to refuse. It was futile.

As Ottoman leaped at Greece and Greece prepared for the final blow he would inflict on his rival, the scene exploded, the doors shut and the elevator went up again.

Silence consumed the small room. Sadiq just stood there, both his hands on the elevator doors

-That was…-he managed to murmur out

-It was the battle for independence for Greece.- the elevator-girl said

The Turk stood speechless

-Am I wrong?-she asked

-No. You're right. I…I just didn't expect to see _that_ face again.-he explained with a sad calm voice

-_That_ face?

-That was Ottoman. He is the other existence living within me. He took over my body after I was chased away from my home. He was a very evil and destructive person. He knew nothing but asking for more. Soon after he lost all of his European land, he got too weak. I guess that after all that pain, he finally got tired of it. Then I took over my body again.- Sadiq told her. The thought about Ottoman gave him the chills. After all that man had done, it was in fact he who took all the blame and got shouted at by Greece every single day. It was strange for him to be telling this to a person who he didn't even know the name of. Yet, somehow, it made him relax. This girl…had he seen her before? So far he had seen memories of his past. Where was she taking him? If she knew him, was she doing this for him? What was this elevator's purpose anyway?

-But he is still there, isn't he?- the elevator-girl broke the short moment of silence- Like a shadow he's always behind you. You can not see him but you can hear him.-her voice was deep- He sleeps inside of you, on the other side of your heart and ,from time to time, he wakes up and whispers in your ear. It must be horrible, having such a curse.

Sadiq stared at her for a few seconds. Then he smiled and went to sit in the corner of the elevator.

-Yah but it's my faith now, isn't it? I was given this curse and I'll carry it until the end. I won't let him interfere with my life ever again and I won't let him hurt anyone. Since we do have only one life, right?- he said to her with a smile

The girl shifted a bit in her spot and had let out a small soundless gasp. For the first time since he had gotten in this elevator, had the girl actually expressed something like this. She had been surprised by the Turk's words. Sadiq let out a little smile of content play on the end of his lip.

Then, the doors opened to show another scene

_I see a boy from a rich country_

_Above their heads, many things fly around_

_Over the vehicles and electric waves are standardized souls_

_Then comes the end in the name of a nuke _

A new world appeared in front of them. It was the near future, not too far from the _now_ that Sadiq came from and not too close either. There he stood tall in the future, with a suit and a tie as a proper country would be. Many things flashed around on the buildings as he walked through his capital. With a sell phone in hand, he sent out some sort of text message and went on. Many things were different. The people walked around like robots, everyone consumed by their own work. No one noticed the old lady trying to cross the busy road or the ding dog on the street. Everybody had their eyes on some machine, computer, phone or whatever. There were no trees, no plants around. Only computerized buildings and people.

_The development of technology _

_And abundancy were misunderstood_

"_This is humanity's stupidity…"_

The future Turkey sighed and continued walking. He somehow managed to escape the crowds and took a turn on a corner and entered a small old street. Soon he winded up on an old stone castle wall. He watched from there the sea, his gaze far ahead of him.

Then, the scene zoomed out from there and zoomed in on a person on a boat in the sea. He had a rocket shooter with him. He aimed at the unsuspecting country and fired tree rockets at him.

Then the scene changed back to Turkey, who had a nostalgic look on his face as he looked at what his country had become. Then his eyes widened as he saw the rockets. But, it was too late…

_Leaving everything behind, the door closes__._

_And heads toward hunger_

_Resounding resounding, in this elevator _

_Even though I want it to stop _

_We keep climbing up toward hunger _

Sadiq stood motionless. His eyes had widened to the fullest, sweat was pouring out of him and his mind had finally cracked. He was hollow. He just couldn't understand what was going on. Was that what was going to happen? Was that his ending? His throat was dry yet filled with water. His eyes were widened and filled with tears. All these memories were going through him. Everything was starting to come back. He couldn't take it anymore!

Sadiq got up and went over to the elevator-girl. He crumbled down and on his knees he asked:

_-Why are you showing me horrible things__?_

_According to the elevator girl:_

_-It's no different than how you lived your life_

The elevator-girl's image was fuzzy. Her body suddenly got engulfed by shadows and as her hat fell, she reviled her eyes: deep abyss-like mixture of blue and green. She soon became visible once more but not in the form she was before.

Sadiq took a few steps back in surprise as he saw the true identity of the mysterious person.

It was a tall elegant man, wearing a black coat with a handsome uniform underneath and a short messy brown hair. A scythe was strapped like a weapon on his back but he looked at the Turk with a deep warm expression. It was Bulgaria

-B-Bulgaria? You…

-No need. First…-he started but was cut off

-How the hell did Russia let you dress like that? If he finds out you are wearing that outfit, no, if he finds out you were **cross-dressing**, he'll faint and probably put a restriction order on you!- Turkey shouted out

-…That's the first thing that came to your mind after seeing something like that…You really were an idiot-Bulgaria sighed

-A-Anyways, what's going on? You were the cute elevator-girl all along?

-And yet again he asks unneeded questions. You don't notice anything else?

The Turk looked more carefully. A drop of sweat went down his neck as he got the idea.

-B-Bulgaria…Are you here to kill me?

-…That was the original plan. Show you the past, let you see what the future might have been. That's the job of a soul-collector like me.

-You mean reaper…

-No, reapers have a job that's not good to be mentioned…So, as I said, it was the original plan to kill you but…You still have a chance, Turkey.-Bulgaria told him as he looked at him straight in the eyes

-A chance?

-I believe that you aren't like Ottoman. I know you aren't like him! This whole experience proves it to me. That's why I'll make an exception and not take your soul.

-B-but…that last scene…

-It won't happen if you do something about it. You know that it may happen so don't let yourself be controlled and don't let your people be computerized like that. It's something only you can do, Sadiq- Bulgaria said and smiled

There was a moment of silence yet again. The Turk stared at the Bulgarian shocked but then his gaze softened and he smiled

-Thank you, Bulgaria. Thank you for everything.

-Not a problem- Bulgaria smiled back

-…You know…I'm still telling this to Russia. You're going to have a serious lecture soon- Sadiq grinned

-Oh really.-he made an annoyed smile- Don't you think that it wouldn't be so clever as to say that to Russia because if he hears I was dressed like a girl and was _accidentally_ in the same room as you, what do you think will be the first thought in his mind.

-…W-well I was smart enough to figure out this is all a dream!- Turkey said in protest

-I don't think so. Besides, if you were really smart you would have figured out what I meant earlier. Don't you still notice something?

The Turk stopped his arguing and looked at the side. The doors were still open but they weren't going up anymore. They were going down! The elevator had lost its course and was now heading to the ground with rapid speed.

-What the?- he jumped and landed in the Bulgarian's arms.

-…And you thought I was strange. To jump in the arms of a guy with a scythe who wanted to kill you is a bit…off…

-Don't get the wrong idea here!- Sadiq said and jumped off of him.

Then, the doors slowly began to close. Was this his actual end? They continued going down and he watched as fragments of his memory quickly passed them. Suddenly, the doors stopped closing. The Turk turned to look at Bulgaria. The man had hit the dashboard with his scythe and it was now broken. He smiled at him and disappeared like fragments of a shadow.

-Alright.- Sadiq told himself and jumped out of the elevator

_Born in this earth and in the several thousand years history_

_What did people discover and learn?_

_Within the shadows of history and in the light of time_

_What did people fear and destroy _

Memories passed him by as he fell down. His clothes and hair were being blown by the wind as he soared downwards. Somehow, it didn't feel strange at all. It was as if he knew where he was now. His own memories, his own thoughts, his own feelings. Was this which had happened not a journey to heaven but to himself? Like falling pieces of broken glass, fragments of his past floated around him and passed quickly. Light and darkness, good and bad, future and past. Were they all so different as he thought?

Then, as he continued to fall into this strange abyss, in front of Sadiq appeared a figure he would have liked to never see again. With that loathed red uniform, that hat and that demonish look.

-Ottoman!- he shouted

The figure of his past self gave a snicker and spoke:

-Did you like that little dream of yours? Have you learned anything from it? Maybe I can help you understand the meaning.

-I certainly have! I won't let you near me ever again!

-Is that it? Did that idiotic shell tell you that?- Ottoman laughed

-Idiotic…shell?

-Yes. You thought it was Bulgaria, didn't you? That which you saw was his inner self. Just as you were there without me, he was there in his true form.

-What the hell are you blabbering on about?

-It does not matter!-he quickly dismissed the subject- That bug doesn't matter to you because you hate him with all your heart!

-Oh really? And how are you so sure?

-Because I am you. I am Sadiq and I know what you're thinking. Don't you find it strange? A person who wanted to kill you in the past, and even now admitted that he would have attempted to kill you, suddenly decides to let you go. He drags you on this strange trip and causes you pain but you think of him as a friend? What an idiot!

-…-As much as the Turk would have loved to disagree and start a fight, Ottoman was right.

_Coup de tat, Terror_

_Revolution, Evolution _

_Within the flow of dissatisfaction and inequality_

_Why don't people realize it's not the way to live_

_and stand up_

-Furthermore, didn't you see those images of your past and future? Those who you thought of as friends always turned against you and will always do so! No one understands your goals and ideas better than me. I supported you in your time of need and gave you all that you wanted. Now you turn against your most loyal companion just because someone else told you it's not right. Don't you see they're trying to manipulate you? That future that was shown to you will most certainly happen if you don't return to me and push those countries who call themselves _your allies_ aside!-Ottoman told him

Then, the figure vanished and appeared behind Sadiq as they continued falling.

-Accept me. Let me take over once more. It won't be like it was in the past. We will share one existence. We can become one and stand up to all those who have betrayed you.-he whispered in Turkey's ear.

The man was speechless for a few seconds. Then he smiled and pushed off the spirit who had clang on to him.

-Sorry if it pisses you off, but I have no interest in your offer. Those people don't hate me, they hate you! You never stopped being a spoiled brat and you killed everyone that was in your way. If I ever wanted something, I wanted the countries around me to be my friends, not my slaves. At first, when you were in charge, it was all alright. My people were happy and we had more land. I thought that we were all a big family :me, Greece, Hungary, Bulgaria, Egypt and everyone else. But that was all a sad lie. No one liked me. They feared me so much they were afraid to refuse my decisions! It's a good thing you became weak so they can get away! I don't need such a bloody way to achieve my goals. If I want something done, I have to do it no my own! So, as England would say, I bid you a farewell, old chum.- Sadiq answered adding a grin at the last sentence.

At that moment, Ottoman's image disappeared.

Sadiq woke up in his bed and quickly looked around. He had been sweating a lot and all the pillows along with one light cover were on the floor. The Turk let out a sigh and went out to his balcony to look at the rising sun. The first golden rays touched his face gently and the smell of the sea entered his lungs.

-That was a dream, right?...

Today, Sadiq was told by his boss to accompany a group of traditional folk dancers to a festival so they can represent the Turkish Republic. It was quite an astonishing event. A lot of countries were there and, as always, a fight broke out. France and England got in a quarrel about something regarding how the English are dressed and how the French dance. In the meantime, America was showing off with his native Indian dances while Russia was being appalled by China. Since it was an occasion, Greece and Sadiq started a fight as well in their own little world.

The festival was being held in an open space in a big park so there were lots of trees and stones to use as weapons for this battle. But it didn't last as long as they wanted. Greece got called by Kosovo to help her out with something and Sadiq was left alone.

-Don't run away from a battle, you coward!- the Turk shouted at the Greek

- I'll be back to finish you off soon since you want to be beaten up so badly, Turkish scum!- Greece answered in replay as he walked away.

Sadiq sighed as he sat down under tree and looked around. Right now, the world looked like a good and cheerful place. The sun's warmth made him feel a bit ticklish as he watched all kinds of performers run around. That dream still couldn't escape his mind. All those scenes and thoughts made his mind explode with questions.

-Something troubling you?- a voice asked from the other side of the tree

Sadiq's eyes widened as he spun around to look. It was indeed the voice he had heard last night. Bulgaria was sitting in the shadow of the tree, as always, and was wearing normal clothes.

-What's up? You surprised to see me?- the Bulgarian smiled.

-Shut up you idiot! What's the big idea scaring me like that?- the Turk answered annoyed

-Oh so I scared you?-now he was laughing

-Oi! Don't laugh!

-But isn't it good? To laugh and to fear, I mean.

-Yah, I guess- Sadiq sighed and looked up at the sky. To think he was talking so casually with the guy who was going to kill him. –Laughing and fear come from your soul, right? If you can feel them and express them, that is a sign that you're alive and not just…some empty shell…

-So it is-he sighed

-To feel and to experience for yourself, to see the world with your own eyes, to choose for yourself and not to ignore what's going on around you are more important than any material possessions.

-That's right.- the Bulgarian answered simply

-Then why? Why is life so hard? Why do people always want more and more for themselves and don't think about the things which are really important? Why must people suffer because of the greed of others?- Turkey shouted as he hit the ground with his fist.

The Bulgarian smiled and got up. He walked around to Sadiq's side of the tree but only showed his back to the Turk. As he stepped from the shadows into the light, the man looked up at the sky.

-To wander in the maze called life-he started-To be locked in a never-ending circle. "People have to find a way to see through the brightest light and to escape the deepest darkness" is what a wise man once said. Eventually, no matter how many wrong turns you take, if you don't lose hope and keep on your path, you will eventually find your answers.

Then, the Bulgarian turned and looked at Sadiq with his deep blue-green eyes.

-_That is basically what a person's life is_ –he told him and disappeared into the crowd of people.


End file.
